


Not a Spare

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.</p><p>Written for the Cedric/Bellatrix week of the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Spare

The portkey deposited them somewhere, and Harry opened his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness around him, but once they did, he realized they were in a graveyard. He saw a short, cloaked figure approaching. It pulled a wand out. And then Harry heard a shrill voice command, “Kill the spare!”   
  
The figure stopped in its tracks, facing them. Then it spoke, and Harry recognized the shaky, unsure voice of Peter Pettigrew. “But, My Lord, it is the Diggory boy.”  
  
There was a pause, during which Harry stared at Cedric and Cedric stared straight forward. Then the awful, high-pitched voice spoke again, “Give him a robe, Wormtail. There is much to do before the others arrive.”   
  
Harry watched as Cedric took a black robe, like the one Pettigrew wore. Then he summoned ropes from the end of his wand that bound Harry. “I’m sorry,” Cedric whispered, his voice so soft and low so no one but Harry would hear. “They promised Hogwarts would be safe if I got you here alive. I’m so sorry.”  
  
Dumbfounded, Harry could not find the words to reply.

 

*

 

“It will be so beautiful, won’t it, baby?” Bellatrix said, dancing, twirling, spinning down one of the tables in the Great Hall.   
Cedric stood against the wall of the otherwise empty room. “It wasn’t supposed to happen here,” he said softly. “The Dark Lord promised Hogwarts would be safe.”  
  
Bellatrix laughed and jumped down from the table. She raced gracefully across the room and into Cedric’s arms. “That’s what makes this so good. What will hurt the families of blood traitors more than having their children blown to ity-bitty pieces?” she said. She nuzzled into his neck and against his cheek. “He is brilliant, isn’t he?”   
  
Cedric pushed her back. “Bella, this isn’t right. The kids here haven’t done anything.”  
  
Her eyes were dark as they studied him. “And what does that matter?” She played with his collar, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.   
  
When she succeeded in popping it open, Cedric reached up and grabbed hold of her wrist. “Don’t. Not here.”  
  
“Why not?” She lay back, splayed across one of the tables. Her legs spread slowly. “’Dolph isn’t here. What do you say we start having fun early?”   
  
Cedric stared at her.   
  
“C’mon, baby. You’re always so eager. Get that lovely cock of yours out. Let’s celebrate!”  
  
Cedric reached into his pocket, but his hand closed around not his cock but his wand.

 

*

 

There were still two Horcruxes left. It was as if Harry had a checklist going in his head as he raced through the halls of Hogwarts. He knew what was next, knew what he had to do. But as he passed by the Great Hall, he paused.

  
His attention had been drawn by movement and it was two familiar figures he saw now, locked in a duel. It wasn’t a member of the Order of the Phoenix. It wasn’t a member of Dumbledore’s Army. It wasn’t even one of the members of the Hogwarts staff. It was Cedric Diggory fighting none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.   
  
Breath caught in Harry’s throat as, suddenly, a jet of green light struck Cedric in the chest. The man fell backwards and lay motionless, eyes open. Bellatrix bent down beside the body and kissed the lifeless lips. Then she kicked the body and stepped over it as she made her way to the other side of the hall.


End file.
